Emmène moi ailleurs
by doudoulty
Summary: Une nouvelle inattendue va pousser Lauren à changer de vie. Pensant être seule, elle va trouver du support là on elle n'en attendais pas.
1. What do I want ?

**Take me away**

**Chapitre 1 : **What do i want ?

Assise à son bureau, elle soupira longuement, essayant de relâcher toute la pression de ces derniers jours, de ces dernières semaines voire de ces cinq dernières années. Elle pourrait, ainsi, essayer de se concentrer sur le présent et sur la nouvelle qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Pour être honnête, ce n'était pas vraiment surprise, mais plutôt une confirmation, cela faisait presque deux semaines que de multiples indices lui avait déjà permis de soupçonner ce qu'il se passait. Mais en avoir la preuve, devant elle, dans ses mains était presque trop.

Pas certaine de savoir comment elle devait réagir, elle se mit à regarder fixement le mur blanc devant elle, comme si les réponses à toutes ses questions allaient s'afficher par magie.

Instinctivement, elle se mit à jouer avec l'objet qu'elle tenait entre les mains, espérant trouver un petit bouton, un mot, n'importe quoi qui lui indiquerait que tout ceux-ci n'était qu'une mauvaise blague. Quelque chose qui lui permettrait de pouvoir recommencer à dormir la nuit et faire comme si rien de tout cela n'était vraie. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire devant sa réaction plus qu'absurde, elle avait elle-même acheté l'objet dans une pharmacie à l'autre côté de la ville, là où personne ne la connaissait. Personne n'était au courant de sa présente situation.

Le docteur en elle, la gifla mentalement.

« _Il faut que tu te reprennes si tu ne veux pas perdre le contrôle des évènements ! »_, cette pensée l'obligea à se redresser, détourner son regard du mur et poser l'objet sur le bureau. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et soupira une seconde fois.

Ainsi, elle commença un débat mental.

_« Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire maintenant ? En parler ? A qui ? » _

Elle secoua la tête un peu plus brutalement que nécessaire, pour chasser cette stupide idée de son esprit.

_« Personne ne te croira, ce genre de chose n'est jamais arrivé… Tu ne ferais qu'attirer plus de problèmes que tu n'en as déjà. Tu n'es qu'une humaine, c'est ta parole contre celle de Fae respectés qui ont vécu des centaines voire des milliers d'années. De plus, même si tu arrivais à le prouver scientifiquement, c'est une erreur de la nature, ils te tueront à coup sûr… »_

_**Mais si je n'en parlais qu'à Bo ? Elle saurait sûrement quoi faire, et serait capable de te protéger, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais la seule responsable dans cette histoire… Elle a joué un rôle plus qu'important dans cette histoire, elle a le droit de savoir non ?**_

_« Dois-je te rappeler qu'elle t'a abandonnée ? Que vous n'êtes plus ensemble ? Même après avoir éclaircis tes intentions sur les derniers événements, elle ne te refera plus confiance, pas comme avant en tout cas. Elle ne veut rien de tout cela, si tu l'informe, elle se sentira obligée de te protéger, et ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. Être un fardeau ne fera que votre malheur à tous les deux »._

A la mention de la jeune femme, son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement que nécessaire, comme si il essayait de sortir de sa cage thoracique, qui commençait à ressembler plus à une prison qu'à autre chose. Sentant ses mains devenir moites, elle les essuya doucement contre son jean avant de les poser à plat contre le bureau, cherchant un appui, de peur que ses jambes ne soient plus capables de la tenir bien longtemps.

Il n'y a pas si longtemps, lorsqu'elle pensait à la femme avec qui elle pensait qu'elle allait vivre une belle et longue histoire d'amour, elle ne ressentait que du bonheur, même lorsqu'elles n'étaient pas encore ensemble. Un sentiment de liberté, comme si elle puisait en elle la force de croire que tout était possible.

_« Tu es tellement stupide, tous les signes étaient là, une humaine faible comme toi, n'aurait jamais pu la rendre heureuse. Tu t'es baignée dans des rêves… »_

Le réveil avait été plus que brutal, un peu comme si on l'avait poignardée dans le dos. Son agression par l'adolescent du camp, il y a quelques semaines de cela, semblait presque agréable à côté de sa séparation avec Bo.

_« Tu vas devoir trouver une solution pour gérer tout cela toute seule »._

Seule. Cela faisait 5 ans qu'elle l'était. Même si cette dernière année, elle avait eu l'impression d'avoir des amis. Trick, Hale et dernièrement Kenzi et Dyson. Après l'histoire avec le Garuda, elle avait eu la sentiment de faire partie de la bande, traînant ensemble au Dal, riant lorsqu'ils écoutaient les histoires de Kenzi, plus loufoques les unes que les autres.

Mais très vite, elle avait comprit que ce n'était que pour le bien de Bo, qu'ils la supportaient. Lorsque celle-ci l'a rejeté il y a deux semaines, personne n'avait demandé de ses nouvelles, le téléphone n'a plus sonné, ni la sonnette de l'appartement. Elle a vécu ces derniers jours dans un silence presque épuisant. I ans, elle ne s'en serait pas plainte, après tout, elle n'est qu'une esclave des Fae. Mais elle s'était surprise à aimer la compagnie, espérer qu'on lui demande comment elle allait, ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, qu'on l'invite à prendre un verre.

Encore une fois, le retour à la réalité avait été bien brutal.

_« Tu es intelligente, tu es l'un des meilleurs docteurs parmi les Fae ! I aucune raison pour que tu perdes tes moyens ici, tu peux le faire. Réfléchis._ _Comment tu peux te sortir de cette situation ? Dire la vérité est bien évidemment hors de question. Mais tu vas devoir avouer quelque chose, si tu veux avoir une chance de t'en sortir, et répondre aux questions qu'on te posera éventuellement dans le futur. »_

Que dire ? Que cacher ?

En quelques secondes, des dizaines de scénarios effleurèrent son esprit, elle utilisa sa logique scientifique pour trouver les défauts de chacun d'entre eux, lesquels serait les plus plausibles, ceux qui attireraient trop l'attention, ceux qui la mettraient en danger.

_**Tu sais qu'il y a un moyen assez simple de mettre un terme à cette situation. Ainsi personne n'aura à savoir quoi que ce soit, **_lui suggéra une voix intérieure qu'elle n'avait plus entendue depuis plusieurs années. Elle représentait une part de sa personnalité qu'elle avait décidez d'abandonner il y a un certain temps, celle qui ne se souciait que d'elle, qui l'autorisait à être égoïste.

_**Pourquoi t'attacher à quelque chose que tu n'as pas demandé ? Personne ne sera là pour toi. L'opération peut-être discrète et tu as des contacts prêts à t'aider et à se taire. Tout serait tellement plus simple si tu le faisais.**_

_« Ce n'est pas faux, tu peux choisir le chemin le plus simple et te sortir de tout ceci. Ou tu peux choisir les chemins pleins d'obstacles, où ta vie deviendra un mensonge constant. Est-ce que tu es sûre de pouvoir le faire ? De pouvoir assumer cette responsabilité ? »_

S'il y a une chose qu'elle avait apprit de ces dernières années avec les Fae, c'est que rien n'était facile. Mais si elle s'en donnait les moyens, elle pouvait se sortir de toutes les situations et assumer les conséquences. Tout en étant une esclave, elle est devenue l'un des meilleurs scientifiques, trouvant des remèdes à presque toutes les épidémies qu'elle rencontrait au fil des années.

Pour ce qui est d'assumer les conséquences de ses actes, elle était une experte. Après que Nadia soit tombée dans le coma, elle a supportée cinq années de souffrances pour essayer de la sauver. Après sa première nuit avec Bo, elle n'avait pas insisté lorsque celle-ci avait décidée de l'ignorer durant des semaines. Même aujourd'hui, elle assumait le fait d'avoir dupée Bo, pour pouvoir la sauver, elle et Dyson. Cela avait fini par Bo, lui demandant de sortir définitivement de sa vie.

_« A ce stade, la seule question que tu dois te poser c'est, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »._

Les larmes menaçaient de couler le long de ses joues, mais elle résista essayant de se montrer forte même s'il n'y avait personne avec elle. S'agrippant plus fortement à son bureau, elle commençait à ressentir la douleur du bois qui s'enfonçait dans ses paumes, mais elle l'ignora, comme si elle avait besoin de se punir, de ressentir cette douleur, cette peine.

Rouvrant doucement les yeux, elle lança un dernier regard au test de grossesse qu'elle avait posé devant elle, mais surtout au « + » affiché sur le petit écran.

**Qu'est-ce que je veux ?**, Lauren Lewis se le demandait encore une fois.


	2. Milk and mornings

**AN:** _Salut tout le monde ! Alors je suis encore en train d'apprendre à poster sur FF c'est pour cela qu'il n y avait aucune explication sur le premier chapitre car je ne savais pas comment ça marchait ! _

_Alors je vais continuez de poster en Français car j'écris d'abord en français avant de le traduire en anglais et vous êtes deux à lire apparamant donc pour vous je posterais en français._

_Alors la fic se passe à la fin de la saison 3, avec la seule modification que Hale est toujours Ash, Voilà ! _

**Chapitre 2 : Mornings and Milk**

8 ans plus tard...

"Merde !"

Ce dernier mot fut très vite suivit pas un énorme bruit de verre cassée. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir ce qui venait de se passer, ce qui la fit sourire malgré elle, le jeune garçon était très maladroit, des fois beaucoup trop pour son bien.

"Ethan Dyson Lewis ! Combien de fois dois-je te rappeler de faire attention à ton langage ?!" Le gronda-t-elle en se levant brusquement de son bureau pour aller nettoyer l'énorme flaque de lait et les morceaux du bol que son fils venait de faire tomber.

Il prit un air penaud, dont il avait le secret pour essayer d'échapper au pire situation ou avoir ce qu'il voulait, dans ces moments-là son cœur se mît à lui faire mal. Cette expression lui rappelait beaucoup trop la personne qu'elle avait mis des années à oublier, elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir réussi d'ailleurs.

Soupirant doucement, elle se reprit et lui jeta un regard sévère qui voulait clairement dire "tu peux toujours essayer, ça ne marche pas sur moi". Il baissa la tête, pour se rendre compte des dégâts qu'il venait de causer.

"Mais Maman le dit toujours et pourtant tu ne lui dis rien !" Tenta-t-il, une chose qu'il tenait d'elle. Elle lui avait appris à ne pas se laisser faire et toujours justifier ses actions, malheureusement cela s'est très rapidement retourné contre elle.

"Pour une fois qu'il prend compte de mes conseils" grommela-t-elle de façon très basse afin qu'elle seule puisse l'entendre.

"Ce n'est pas parce que ta mère fait quelque chose que c'est n'est pas une bêtise, on en fait tous même les adultes, le plus important est de s'en rendre compte et de se corriger, d'ailleurs dans cet esprit c'est toi qui va nettoyer le sol, peut-être que la prochaine fois tu feras plus attention".

Une fois, qu'elle eut finit de ramasser les morceaux de verre, le but était de lui apprendre une leçon et non pas de le blesser et vue à quel point il pouvait être maladroit, le laisser manipuler des objets tranchants n'était pas une bonne idée. Elle lui tendit la serpillère, qu'il prit non sans soupirer un bon coup.

"Tu n'es pas fun" ajouta-t-il en se mettant à la tâche.

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel remarquant que le jeune brun ne savait pas manipuler le simple tissu. Après avoir lâché la serpillère sur la flaque, il utilisa son pied pour recouvrir toute la surface qui avait été touché par sa maladresse. Aggravant les dégâts plus qu'autre chose.

"J'y crois pas ! Tu penses sérieusement que c'est comme ça que je fais lorsque je nettoie ?

- Bah quoi ? C'est comme ça que Maman fait !

- On parle de moi ?".

La nouvelle voix surgit de la chambre située près du salon, connu comme étant la chambre parentale. Ce qui poussa Lauren et Ethan à détourner le regard pour se concentrer sur la blonde qui venait de se réveiller d'après l'état de ses cheveux. Si elle n'était pas énerver par l'incompétence du jeune garçon pour nettoyer une simple tâche de lait, elle aurait trouvé sa compagne irrésistible, du levée jusqu'au couché du soleil elle était tout simplement à couper le souffle.

"Ton fils vient de m'apprendre comment tu t'occupais des tâches ménagères".

La déclaration poussa la jeune femme à ouvrir les yeux grands comme un enfant venant de se faire prendre en flagrant délit. Encore une des choses qui aurait fait craquer le docteur dans n'importe qu'elle autre situation. La coupable baissa les yeux pour se concentrer sur le jeune garçon lui lançant une expression que Lauren interpréta comme un "c'était censé rester entre nous !". Il ne répondit qu'en haussant les épaules "Si je tombe, tu tombes aussi".

Balançant son regard de son fils vers sa compagne, Lauren ne put s'empêcher de jalouser leur relation, ils étaient très proches l'un de l'autre arrivant à communiquer sans parler, des fois elle se demandait s'ils n'avaient pas finit par établir une connexion télépathique dont elle n'était pas au courant.

"Quelque chose à dire pour ta défense ? Finit-elle par ajouter lorsqu'elle comprit que la blonde n'avait pas l'intention de se justifier.

"Je t'aime ?", elle prit un air de chien battu qui poussa Lauren à soupirer et lever les yeux au ciel comme signe d'abandon. Le temps passait et Ethan avait école de plus même si elle ne l'admettrait jamais, elle avait bien dû mal à résister lorsque la blonde utilisait cette expression.

"Finit de te préparer, elle se tourna pour refaire face à son fils, le bus scolaire devrait passer d'une seconde à l'autre et prend une barre de céréales avec toi, ton petit déjeuner étant par terre je ne veux pas que tu nous fasses une crise d'hypoglycémie à l'école".

Un peu comme pour appuyer ses propos, un bruit de Klaxon se fit attendre, il ne lui fallut qu'un regard furtif vers la fenêtre pour apercevoir le bus jaune.

C'est dans ce genre de cas qu'elle se félicitait de réveiller son fils 15 plus tôt que nécessaire ainsi, malgré l'incident il ne serait pas en retard et ne raterai pas le bus, ce qui n'étais jamais arrivé jusque-là et était bien déterminé à ce que ça n'arrive pas. Cependant, son fils n'était pas hors d'affaire, elle allait définitivement devoir commencer à l'inclure dans les tâches ménagères.

Heureux de pouvoir échapper à la situation qui commençait a devenir pesante, il se pressa à l'entrée pour mettre ses chaussures et prendre son manteau. Son cartable déjà positionné prêt de la porte, ce que vérifiait sa mère tous les soirs avant de l'envoyer se coucher, il n'eut plus qu'à aller embrassé rapidement ses deux mères avant de se diriger vers la porte.

"Au revoir mon poussin, travaille bien !".

Il lui sourit avant de disparaître.

Puis, comme tous les matins elle se positionna près de la fenêtre pour être sûr qu'Ethan soit bel et bien entrer dans le bus. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement lorsqu'elle le vit jeter un dernier coup d'œil vers la fenêtre avant de monter dans le véhicule, il savait qu'elle était la à le surveiller.

Ainsi, elle se retourna vers fiancée sans dire un mot le sourcil levé et un regard accusateur sur le visage.

"Oh allez Lo' ! Tu ne penses pas que tu exagères un peu ?, elle comprit que même si son fils avait pu y échapper elle n'aurait pas la même chance

"Il se servait de la serpillère comme d'un skateboard au-dessus de la tâche !, puis se rappelant que personne s'en était occupé elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour s'en occuper.

Elle était bien contente de n'avoir pas suivi l'avis de sa compagne qui voulait du parquet, mais avoir opté pour du carrelage comme son l'instant lui avait suggéré, sinon cela fait bien longtemps qu'il aurait été foutu.  
Regardant Lauren s'étalé à la corvée et se senti un tantinet coupable, elle décida de se diriger vers la cafetière pour lui faire du café.

"Il n'a que 7 ans ! Il l'aura le temps d'apprendre a faire ce genre de chose.

-Oh mais je le sais bien, mais toi ? Il vient de me dire que c'est en te regardant faire qu'il avait appris cette méthode... Dois-je commencer a me demander comment tu t'occupes du reste des tâches que je te donne a faire ? Après 8 ans de vie commune j'aurais pensé avoir détache sur toi.

-Tu l'as fait crois-moi si tu savais comment je m'occupais du ménage avant toi, j'ai bien peut que tu n'y survivrais pas !".

Ce commentaire arracha un sourire a Lauren qui venant de finir avec la serpillère et le sol de la cuisine, se lava rapidement les mains et se faufila derrière la blonde pour l'enlacer par derrière, ce qui lui valu un soupir de satisfaction de la femme.

"Je pensais que tu vivais dans ta voiture ?, doucement elle lui embrassa le cou.

"Hum... Il y avait ça aussi".

Se retournant elle retournait l'attention de la blonde en l'embrassant tendrement sur la bouche. Mais son regard tomba sur la petite horloge accroche sur le mur lui indiquant qu'elle était en retard pour le travail.

"Merde !, Commença-t-elle ce qui lui valut un regard sévère de la blonde qui se souvint qu'elle avait réprimandé son fils ce matin pour avoir utilisé l'expression, Il faut que je file si je ne veux pas avoir le capitaine sur le dos" dit-elle en se détachant a contre cœur de sa fiancé pour aller se préparer rapidement.

Une fois habille, coiffé et maquille, elle attrapa sa veste pour se diriger vers la porte. Rapidement Lauren lui lança une barre de céréales.

"Je viens de demander a notre fils de ne pas nous faire un malaise, essaye d'en faire de même, lança-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

"Bye, Lo' je t'aime !

-Bye Tamsin".


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Je sais que ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas posté mais j'ai été prise par les cours, mais aussi par la traduction du deuxième chapitre en anglais qui m'a pris pas mal de temps.  
Ne vous inquiétez pas, il y aura plein de flash back expliquant ce qu'il s'est passé ces dernières années, d'ailleurs ce chapitre en est un =)._

Chapitre 3:

Souriant bêtement après que Tamsin ai quitté la maison au quart de tour, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se reprendre. Soupirant de bien être cette fois-ci, elle prit le temps d'apprécier le présent. I ans elle n'aurait cru jamais tous ceux-ci possibles.

Perdue, seule et effrayé, c'est l'état d'esprit dans lequel elle était lorsqu'elle apprit qu'elle était enceinte d'Ethan. Repensant aux minutes où elle pensait à avorter, se disant que tout serait plus simple ainsi, personne n'en saurait rien et elle aurait pu continuer à vivre sa vie.

Et qu'elle vie ?

Celle d'une esclave pour les Fae, traitée comme un être inférieur malgré toute sa contribution à la science, tous les remèdes qu'elle avait trouvé et toutes les vies qu'elle avait sauvé.  
Celle d'une femme brisé par un passé familial plus que douloureux, la prison, la guerre en Afghanistan, le Congo, la perte de sa petite amie puis le rejet violent de la femme qu'elle considéra longtemps comme le grand amour de sa vie.  
Celle d'une femme froide qui se serait définitivement fermé au reste du monde après avoir tout perdu, pour être sûr de ne plus jamais souffrir comme elle l'a fait.

Sans s'en rendre compte elle avait commencé à faire les cent pas dans le salon, une habitude qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle était plongé profondément dans ses pensées ce qui faisait bien rire Tamsin, qui des fois prenait un malin plaisir à l'observer s'agiter, avoir d'intense débat mentale avec elle-même, caché dans un coin de la maison pour se moquer légèrement de sa "geekitude" qu'elle apprit à trouver irrésistible avec le temps.

Finalement elle décida de se poser sur le canapé et se mis à se remémorer, l'événement qui lui a permis de se retrouver là où elle était en ce moment.

Il a suffi d'une seule promenade...

(Flashback)

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" Cette question se répéta dans sa tête telle un CD rayé, comme si plus elle se le demandait plus vite elle trouvera une réponse.  
Malheureusement rien n'était aussi facile et elle se surprit a chassé avec son pouce des larmes qui se mirent à couler le long de ses joues sans son autorisation.

"Tu es faible, tu le sais ça ?" Se réprimanda-t-elle.

Mais plus elle essaya de combattre sa peine, plus celle-ci redoublait de force, sa détermination à ne pas s'effondrer ne servant que de nourriture au gigantesque trou qu'elle ressentait au fond de son être.  
En moins de temps qui ne fallait pour le dire, ses bras et ses jambes n'eurent plus la force de la soutenir et elle se retrouva genoux par terre, essayant de retrouver son souffle face au déluge de souffrances et de détresses qui cherchait un moyen de sortir de son corps.

C'est ainsi qu'elle se mît à pleurer, assise par terre, le menton sur ses genoux et les mains recouvrant son visage, pendant ce qui sembla une éternité.  
Même si elle paraissait pathétique de l'extérieur, pleurant comme une enfant à qui on refusait un jouet, chaque larme qu'elle relâchait était une libération.  
Elle relâchât la tension et pression de ces deniers mois. Se vidant peu à peu d'un énorme poids qu'elle ne savait pas qu'elle possédait.

La dernière fois qu'elle eut une crise de ce genre était le soir de la mort de Nadia, après que Bo lui ai enfoncé sa dague dans l'estomac avant de s'enfuir la laissant seul avec le cadavre.

Une fois qu'elle eut finit de pleurer, sûrement parce qu'elle venait de vider toutes les larmes de son corps, elle se sentit incroyablement légère.  
Comme une résurrection, prête pour un nouveau départ, une fois qu'elle eut mis le passé derrière elle, l'idée d'avancer dans la vie ne lui fut plus aussi peur, ne lui semblait plus aussi compliqué.

Relâchant un très léger sourire, tellement discret que personne n'aurait deviné que s'en était un, elle se releva et s'étira après s'être rendu compte qu'elle n'avait pas opté pour la plus confortable des positions durant sa breakdown.

Elle lança un regard sur le test toujours posé sur le bureau et soupira. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle commence à mettre ses idées au clair afin de prendre très rapidement des décisions, qui elle le savait l'affecteront le reste de sa vie.  
Se sentant soudainement claustrophobique, elle se dirigea dans sa salle de bain afin de s'asperger d'eau sur le visage et effacer le fait qu'elle venait de pleurer.  
Puis, après s'être regarder rapidement dans le miroir et expirer un bon coup, elle prit ses clés et sa veste, décidant qu'une bonne petite promenade ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal.

C'est ainsi, qu'elle se retrouva à errer dans les rues de son quartier au moment où le soleil se couchait. Il ne faisait ni chaud ni froid avec une légère brise qui la rafraîchit et lui fit le plus grand bien, c'était un temps tout simplement parfait.

Oubliant presque tous ses problèmes, elle se mît à observer ce qui l'entourait, le voisinage, les maisons, jardins, magasins qui bordait son appartement. Travaillant jour et nuit pour les Fae, elle n'avait jamais le temps de faire ce genre de chose, pour être tout à fait honnête cela ne l'intéressait pas non plus, son monde à elle était la science, la discipline pour laquelle elle consacrait bien volontiers tout son temps, aimant être dans le concret que son travail lui apportait, s'était la seule distraction dont elle avait besoin pour s'échapper de sa condition.

Laissant ses jambes la guider, elle ne fit pas attention où elle allait, juste continuant droit devant elle. L'idée qu'elle pouvait se perdre ne l'effleura pas un seul instant, le paysage était beaucoup trop intéressant. Comme pour essayer de comprendre un monde qu'elle avait quitté il y'a longtemps, elle observait chaque être humain que son regard croisait, se demandant s'ils savaient à quel point ils étaient chanceux de ne rien savoir à propos des Fae, d'être maître de leur propre vie, elle avait renoncé à ce privilège et en subissait les conséquences chaque jour.

"Heureux sont les ignorants" disait le dicton, elle ne pouvait qu'approuver.

Mais alors qu'elle observait une mère et sa fille jouant ensemble dans le jardin, elle éprouva un léger pincement au cœur et sans s'en rendre compte elle posa sa main sur son ventre.

Elle voulut se rapprocher de cet attendrissant spectacle comme attiré par une force magnétique mais elle se retrouva brusquement par terre bousculé par une énorme masse.

Secouée par l'interaction il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer et prendre conscience que quelqu'un s'adressait à elle.

"Merde ! Je suis désole Lauren je ne regardais pas où est-ce que j'allais ! Tu vas bien ?" Demanda Dyson en lui proposant sa main pour l'aider à se lever.

Ne s'attendant pas à tomber sur le loup, la blonde ne dit rien, lui adressant simplement un léger sourire, pour le rassurer de son état, avant d'accepter sa main pour se relever.

Il la regarda un instant dans les yeux, comme s'il essayait de lire ses pensées avant de lui rendre son sourire. Il semblait sincèrement inquiet pour elle, ce qui eut l'effet de la réconforter un peu, ne sachant pas pourquoi elle se sentait en sécurité près de l'homme.  
Un peu comme si après avoir essayé pendant presque deux ans de se supporter ils avaient fini inconsciemment par devenir ami, mais se rappelant avoir subi le traitement du silence de sa part également après l'incident avec Isaac, son corps se tendit.

« Non c'est moi, j'aurais dû faire plus attention désolé »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais aussi loin du compound ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu te promener par ici », cette dernière réflexion poussa Lauren à regarder autour d'elle, se rendant compte qu'elle n'était pas loin du commissariat où Dyson travaillait. Elle se demanda soudainement depuis combien de temps elle traînait, dans sa contemplation elle avait perdu la notion du temps.

Voyant qu'elle n'était pas prête à répondre il se remit a parler.

« Peu importe, je suis bien content de tomber sur toi, j'avais envie de voir comment tu allais après les derniers événements de la semaine dernière malheureusement avec la Morrigan et sa nouvelle loi décrivant tous les humains comme des terroristes je n'ai pas eu une seule seconde à moi », son sourire semblait extrêmement sincère mais Lauren resta septique.

"Vraiment ?"

Il sembla comprendre sa méfiance et posa sa main son épaule pour lui montrer son affection.

« Je sais qu'on a jamais été en très bon termes mais avec tout ce qu'on a subi ces dernières j'ai appris à t'apprécier et à te respecter Lauren, je m'inquiète sincèrement pour toi. Je suis désolé de n'être pas passé prendre de tes nouvelles plutôt ».

Elle se détendît. Malgré toute la haine qu'elle avait pu éprouver pour le loup, elle aussi avait fini par le compter parmi ses amis. A partir du moment où il retrouvé son amour quelque chose avait changé en lui, surtout vis-à-vis des humains, il ne la traitait plus comme l'esclave des Fae qu'elle était mais comme une personne à part entière. Venant de lui, avec leur passé assez tendue, cela la touchait profondément. Elle avait été plus qu'heureuse de l'avoir autour d'elle ces derniers mois.

_Kenzi a beaucoup de mérites mais le plus grand est certainement d'avoir ramené l'ancien Dyson parmi nous._

_**Peut-être que je ne suis pas tout à fait seul après tout.**_

Souriant, elle posa doucement sa main sur la sienne, toujours positionné sur son épaule.

Au contact, l'expression du loup changea brusquement comme s'il avait été brûlé et il retira rapidement sa main, la regardant comme cherchant vraisemblablement une blessure ou cicatrice.  
Surprise par sa réaction, Lauren fit un pas en arrière pour se protéger, elle eut soudainement peur qu'il l'attaque.  
Mais en observant son expression, elle se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait rien d'hostile dans son regard, c'était un peu comme s'il avait subi un choc.  
Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle attendit qu'il dise quelque chose, qu'il lui explique. Levant la tête il la regarda doucement, on aurait dit qu'il essayait d'accepter une perturbante information.

A ce moment elle s'attendait à tout, mais il réussit tout de même à la surprendre.

"Tu es enceinte !"

(Fin du flashback)

Un léger bruit la soutira de ses pensées, son corps se tendit lorsque son odorat développé l'informa qu'une présence étrangère était proche. Son corps se mît instinctivement en alerte, devinant le danger.

Elle éclair doré lui traversa les yeux.

Se concentra sur son ouïe, elle essaya de deviner d'où venait le cliquetis qui l'avait perturbé, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il provenait de l'extérieur, devant la porte de l'entrée plus précisément, elle se leva brusquement pour attraper son portable qui était sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

Des gens s'introduisaient dans sa maison et à leur odeur, ils n'avaient rien d'humains...


End file.
